ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Meeting
}} Celia finally finds herself in a situation where she can bring her abilities to bear against the Guild. Cast * Roy Greenhilt (as spirit) ◀ ▶ * Celia ◀ ▶ * Hank ◀ ▶ * Eighth Level Greysky Rogue ◀ * Yor ◀ ▶ Transcript Roy: Hey, has anyone in here happened to see my girlfriend? Roy: White hair, pointy ears? Big fairy wings? Inexplicably Medium-sized? Yor holds Celia captive as he, Hank, and the 8th level rogue enter the study. Celia: HEY! Get your hands off of me! Hank: Sorry, Miss Sylph. I believe you owe us some magic items. Hank: Lock the door. Roy: Ah, there's my damsel. In distress. As is quickly becoming standard. Celia: Well, hey! Look! A whole wall full of magic bows and stuff! Celia: There, now everyone's happy, so you can, you know, let me go. Hank: Nice try. Hank: Per the terms of his employment contract, all of Pete's possessions pass to the Guild upon his death. Hank: And half the Guild knows about Pete's stash, so my two friends and I are unlikely to see much income from their sale. Celia: Pete was still a member of the Thieves' Guild? I thought he got kicked out. Hank: No one gets kicked out. The contracts are effective in perpetuity. Roy: OK, Celia, you know when I told you not to give in and fry them with your lightning? That was then. This is now. Hank: I mean, I'd prefer nobody got killed here, but what can you do? The Guild needs to keep its reputation. Hank: Nobody leaves, except in a casket. Eighth Level Rogue: Vampire thieves can't even leave in one of those. Roy: You can take them. The fighter can't dodge lightning, so blast him first, then take to the skies. Roy: I know it's hard for you. I know you don't want to kill, but you're an adventurer now. This is the world in which we live. Roy: Well, the world in which I lived, and to which you are a frequent flyer. Roy: You've been able to muddle through, but these guys are just going to kill you if you don't fight back. Eighth Level Rogue: I guess they could leave in an urn, though. For their ashes, if they got staked. Celia: I can't—I can't believe I need to do this. It goes against everything I've been taught, but... Celia closes her eyes and electricity begins to crackle around her hands. Roy: Yes! That's it! You need to do it, Celia! Yor: ...Guys? Celia: May the gods of forgive me... Hank: Look, the point is that no one leaves. Roy: You need to kill them, there's no other way out— Celia blasts lightning around her, freeing herself from Yor who stumbles backward. Celia: On behalf of my client, I am willing to negotiate the immediate reinstatement of her lapsed employment contract with your organization!! Roy: —except that, I guess. Hank: ... Hank: Legal pad. Eighth Level Rogue: You got it, boss. D&D Context * Sylphs are listed as being in the Small size category, but in Order of the Stick, Celia has always been Medium sized, like a human. Goblins also enjoy this arbitrary up-sizing in this comic as compared with their canonical D&D size. * Vampires in D&D can regenerate from death when returned to their coffins. * Sylphs have spell-like abilities, which in Celia's case includes being able to cast Lightning Bolt at will. Trivia * When not adventuring with the Order, Celia is in law school. * This is the final appearance of the Eighth Level Greysky Rogue, Hank's lackey. He first appeared in #581. In #604 he tried to sneak attack Haley, but because he is only 8th level and she is higher, he could not defeat her Improved Uncanny Dodge ability. Thus he was given his name. * In the Don't Split the Party book, Celia's grammatically incorrect line "May the gods of forgive me..." was changed to "May the gods forgive me...", removing the "of". External Links * 617}} View the comic * 99940}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Lightning Bolt Category:Haley Runs Afoul of the Greysky City Thieves Guild